Devastado
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Todos sabemos cual fue el momento que marco un antes y un después para Red... ¿Pero que pensamientos y sentimientos ocuparon su mente en ese momento? "Participante de El otro lado del espejo del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak"


_Hola a todos! Este es mi primer proyecto para un reto... ¡Que nervios! Aunque la verdad, no creo ganar, solo lo hago por diversión :)_

_Disclaimer: El personaje no es mio, pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

_Advertencias: Este fic estaría situado en el tomo FireRed y LeafGreen del manga, asique si no lo leíste, léelo que esta bueno, o te mando a Elmo (?) No en serio, si no lo leíste te recomiendo que no lo leas, en primer lugar porque no lo entenderías, y en segundo porque te haría spoiler... De todas formas si ignoras mi advertencia, no me molesta :)_

_Este fic participa del reto El Otro Lado Del Espejo del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Los invito a darse una vuelta, es muy entretenido y divertido; y tiene unos retos muy interesantes... Dale una oportunidad, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás! _

* * *

**Devastado**

Deoxys acababa de derrotarlo, y es por eso que estaba devastado…

El chico motivado, alegre, entusiasta y positivo que alguna vez había sido; se había esfumado para darle lugar a ese chico shockeado y asustado, que ahora mostraba su persona.

Era la primera vez que había perdido una batalla, la primera vez que lo derrotaban… Y lo peor era que no había podido hacer nada… No había podido hacer nada, ni para proteger a las Islas Primas, ni tampoco había podido hacer nada para proteger a sus Pokémon, los cuales ahora sufrían un gran dolor.

Sentía un gran vacío que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Había perdido, lo habían vencido. Y no de cualquier forma, él había caído sin siquiera poder proteger a sus amigos… Había ofrecido la batalla más patética que recordaba, en verdad no había podido hacer nada.

Las dudas se arremolinaban en su mente, la cual no lo dejaba de atormentar, y la misma no dejaba de hacerlo pensar… Entonces, ¿en que era bueno? Se suponía que él era el batallador, se suponía que en lo único que era bueno, era en eso… Se sentía vacío, se sentía perdido… Por primera vez en la vida, no se conocía, no tenía idea de quien era… Ahora ya no sabía cuál era su propósito en la vida.

Se sentía como un niño chiquito perdido; desprotegido, desorientado, asustado, devastado…

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento… Pensó que no iba a resistir, pensó que iba a morir… Y lo hubiera hecho, si sus Pokémon no lo hubieran protegido en ese momento, hubiera muerto, no había duda de eso.

No entendía que era esa presión que sentía en su pecho. Esa presión que le decía que se alejara, que corriera lejos de esa batalla… Se desconocía, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto una "gallina"? ¿Desde cuándo había aparecido esa cobardía en su vida?

Pero nadie podía culparlo... Nadie había luchado contra ese Pokémon, y nadie había sentido aquella sensación, aquel temor que provocaba ese Pokémon. Nadie había provocado el sufrimiento de sus Pokémon, porque los mismos se habían sentido obligados a ser su protección. Nadie había tenido que entender a través de aquella pelea, que para lo único que esa persona podría ser buena, ya no lo era. No, nadie había pasado por esas situaciones… Por lo tanto, nadie podía culparlo...

Nadie podía culparlo por huir, por escapar de aquella nueva realidad, que lo golpeaba mientras lo devastaba.

Además había entendido algo…

Green luchaba para rescatar a su abuelo, al Profesor Oak.

Blue luchaba para salvar a sus padres.

¿Y él? ¿Por qué luchaba?

Antes hubiera respondido que él luchaba para ganar… Que él luchaba para conseguir la victoria junto a sus Pokémon, junto a sus compañeros, junto a su equipo, junto a sus amigos.

Pero ahora, si decidía unirse a esa pelea, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué lucharía? Él no tenía a alguien importante que salvar, es decir, a él no lo necesitaba nadie, nadie necesitaba que él lo salve. Él no era indispensable para nadie… Bueno, sí, los habitantes de las Islas Primas si necesitaban que alguien los salve. Pero él no era capaz de hacerlo, pues ya había sido vencido y ahora tampoco tenía a su equipo listo. Además, aquellos habitantes habían sido los mismos que lo habían abucheado, los mismos que lo habían echado de aquellas islas… No los culpaba, pero tampoco era la motivación que necesitaba. Aquella escena solo había servido para reafirmar su idea... Ya no sabía quién era, ya no sabía para que servía, o que era bueno haciendo.

Pero justo en ese momento, (en el cual pensó que se rendiría), miro a Pika, el mismo que lo miro y le sonrió. Entonces lo entendió. Entendió cuál era su motivación… Lo único que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, era dar excusas. Excusas que le servían para excusarse consigo mismo, pero no con su amigo… No podía mentirle a Pika. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya sabía porque lucharía…

Lucharía para ayudar a sus amigos, los mismos que siempre lo habían ayudado cuando había necesitado una mano. Lucharía por sus compañeros, los cuales siempre lo habían acompañado, y los cuales siempre habían estado a su lado, animándolo.

Lucharía para borrar aquella derrota, suplantándola con una victoria. Recuperaría el orgullo de su equipo y también el suyo mismo. Volvería a ser quien era, el batallador, el que no se rendía nunca, no importaba de qué reto se tratara.

Lucharía para superarse a sí mismo. Para superar ese temor que le había provocado y que le provocaba aquel Pokémon.

Por todo eso y más, él pelearía, no se rendiría…

La lucha apenas comenzaba, y él no pensaba alejarse de esa batalla.

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí les comento un poco de este proyecto... (Ya que la primera nota quise dedicársela completamente al foro)_

_Lamento si esto no concuerda con los hechos del manga, realmente lo hice con los hechos que recordaba, y la verdad es que este tomo lo leí hace un año (hablando de eso, tengo que volver a leerlo :D). Si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, lo hubiera releído, y hubiera tratado de respaldarlo un poco más... Pero bueno, eso fue mi culpa jajá. De todas formas, no estoy totalmente conforme por como quedo, pero bueno, ya no me quedaba tiempo... (Además ya no sabia como arreglarlo :/)_

_También__ quería saber que piensan de esta parte... Yo personalmente, cuando la leí, en verdad sentí que pude entenderme un poco más con Red, no me malentiendan, siempre me gusto el personaje, pero siempre me costo identificarme con Red... Ya saben, por como es él, pero tras verlo así, no se, sentí que lo pude comprender, sentí que pude acercarme un poco más a él..._

_Ultima cosa, tal vez hayan podido notar que repetí varias veces algunas palabras aun cuando use la "coma". Quiero que sepan que lo hice consientemente... Es una regla gramatical llamada repetición, como podrán ver, si quitan las palabras repetidas, van a ver que el escrito cambia un poco, queda menos intenso el sentimiento... Me interesa su opinión de como quedo, ya que es la primera vez que uso la regla (al menos fuera de la escuela)._

_Ahora si, agradezco a los que leyeron y espero que les haya gustado! _

_Saludos!_

_PD: Corregí mi fatal error... Gracias al review de M.J Hayden, que me ayudo a darme cuenta que puse excusa con s... Con S, que bestia... Bueno, fue lo que provoco el apuro... Lo lamento, y ya esta corregido XD_


End file.
